


Scottish Tartans Museum

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (April 2017) [22]
Category: NASCAR RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Chase takes Hagen to the Scottish Tartans Museum.





	Scottish Tartans Museum

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22 - Museum

Chase looks over at Hagen as they walk toward the Scottish Tartans Museum.  “I didn’t even know this was here,” he says.

 

Hagen smiles as she slips her arm through his.  “Not many do,” she responds.  “I only do because my family has told me about it.  I never thought I’d actually make it here.”  She leans over and kisses his cheek.  “Thank you for taking me.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

“I know it’s small, but I’m glad I get to see it.”

 

“Sometimes the smaller the better.”  He lets her walk inside ahead of him.  After paying the admission fee, they start walking around.  Chase has known this is something Hagen has wanted to do.  They’ve talked about it on numerous occasions.  It was always the timing.  They were finally able to find the time.

 

They spend the next couple hours walking around, looking at everything in the building.  Chase wants to see this side of Hagen more.  It’s not often he gets to see her wide-eyed amazement. 


End file.
